The present invention relates to a self-sharpening cutting implement in general, and more particularly to self-sharpening scissors, as well as to a method of making the same.
It has already been previously proposed to make various cutting implements self-sharpening either during their use, or thereafter, or in a separate sharpening operation using permanently installed or replaceable parts of the cutting implement. So, for instance, it is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,650 to mount abrasive elements in longitudinally extending recesses provided in the cutting blades of shears. This arrangement is disadvantageous in that the separate abrasive elements have to be very precisely aligned and, moreover, are likely to be lost during the use of the cutting element. It is also known from the U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,831 to provide separate abrasive elements in the handle of a jacket knife so that the cutting blade of the knife is sharpened every time it is returned into the handle. Here again, the same disadvantages as discussed above obtain. Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,642 discloses a mower in which the cutting blade can be sharpened as it conducts a reciprocatory movement by contacting a separate abrasive element. Even this arrangement has the above-mentioned disadvantages.